The Fifth Pevensie
by The February Rose
Summary: Danielle has know the Pevensies longer than she has known her own name. What happens when she and Lucy stumble through the wardrobe together? Peter/OC later on. Rated T to be safe.
1. Into The Wardrobe

**A/N: Hey guys and gals! Here's another fan fic from yours truly. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia; C.S. Lewis is the mastermind behind it.**

**_Into the Wardrobe_  
**

"I don't see why I have to go, too." I seriously do not enjoy train travel, so when Mother said that I was going to go with her best friend's children to stay in the countryside and that we'd be travelling by train, that was the response she got out of me. "We live on the outskirts of town and no one even close to us has been bombed yet."

"Yet being the operative word. Danielle, I know how you feel about trains, but I won't put you in danger by keeping you here," my mother said looking drained. "Please, just cooperate."

"If Dad was here..." I stopped in my tracks not wanting to finish that sentence.

"He would still make you go; you'd just not be afraid of trains."

"He told me to take care of you while he's gone. He always did. If you send me away, I can't do as he told me to."

Mother wrapped me in a hug. "You are so much like him. I'll be fine. Mrs. Pevensie is going to be staying with me, so I won't be alone. We'll take care of each other. Just like you and the Pevensie children will need to."

I nodded. "Yes, Mum."

"Now, chin up and put a smile on. They'll be here to pick us up soon."

Almost right after I had finished packing, the doorbell rang and I heard my mother say, "Come in, come in. It's good to see you again, Peter, Lucy, Susan, Edmund. Margaret, thank you again for coming to pick us up."

"It's no trouble at all," Mrs. Pevensie said just loud enough that I could hear her.

"Danielle! Are you ready yet?"

"Just about, Mum!" Soon I was downstairs with my trunk and bag, and we were off.

At the trainstation, a lady checked my tag and I said goodbye to Mother. I sat with the Pevensies on the train, of course. Lucy was very sad and stayed close to Peter most of the time. In an effort to cheer everyone up, I spoke up.

"Hey, buck up. It'll be like old times. The five of us, having fun together, playing games." Lucy seemed to brighten at this. "How about it, Lu? Will you play with me?"

She got up and gave me a hug. "Of course, Dani! It'll be fun." We spent the rest of the trip talking about the adventures we used to have when we were little.

"Peter, remember that thunderstorm when we were kids?" I asked.

"You were so scared, you wouldn't let go of me," he laughed.

"I was scared? What about you, mister 'let's-hide-under-the-bed'?"

"I only suggested it to put your mind at ease."

"No, no, you were just as eager as I was to hide from the flashes and noise."

"Is this from the famous before-the-others-came time?" Susan asked looking at us suspiciously.

"Why, yes, Su. It was," Peter replied. "And the two of us got along famously."

"And then you came along, Su."

"Sorry to spoil your fun."

"You must have a bad memory, sister," Peter chided. "When you came, we became the three Musketeers!"

"It was when I moved out of the city that our fun stopped. I wish I could have come more often, but the time that we did spend together was fun. Wasn't it, Ed?" Edmund didn't answer. "Lu?"

"Oh, yes. It was a lot of fun." Then, a voice came over the speaker.

"That's our stop. Come on, Lu. Ed, Su, up you get." Peter got Lucy's bags down and I led the way down the corridor to the train's exit. We arrived at the mansion and got settled in. After dinner with Professor Kirke, we all went to bed.

In the morning, we got up to see that it was raining.

"Well, that negates Peter's plan for exploring outside," I said to myself with a sigh. After getting dressed and having breakfast, the five of us gather in one of the many rooms in the mansion.

"What are we going to do now?" Susan asked.

"We could play hide-and-go-seek," Lucy offers.

"That's a children's game!" Edmund retorts.

"Please, Peter, oh please!" Lucy begs. I joined in, just to give him a hard time. Finally, he relented and started to count. Lucy grabbed my hand and ran. We always would hide together, and hand-in-hand we ran through the house until we came across a room with only a wardrobe in it.

"Look, Lu! Let's hide there!" I whispered. She nodded and we climbed in. Like sensible people, we didn't close the door. We pushed further back until all of a sudden my hand didn't touch the fur coats that are in the wardrobe, but a pine branch. I turned around. "Lucy?"

"What's wrong, Dan...i. Woah." Lucy and I stared at the snow covered forest before us.

**A/N: I know it's not much, but finals are here. Anyway, I lend you my ears, now let me hear you. Please review!**


	2. Talk Over Tea

**A/N: Here we go. Further in, further up! (quote from The Last Battle for those who don't know.) I do not own The Chronicle of Narnia. I own Danielle.**

**princess emma of narnia: Thank you, and congratulations on being the first to review!**

**fantasyluver714: Thank you for adding my story to your favs list. Now you just need to review. ;)**

**To all of you who didn't want to be my first reviewer, you can now review because princess emma was my first reviewer. I would also like to thank all of my readers. You guys and gals make me happy. Just last chapter is rivaling my four chapter (so far) Percy Jackson fanfiction. ^-^**

**_Talk Over Tea_  
**

While Lucy and I stared at the winter wonderland before us, we began to walk around. We quickly came across a lamppost in the middle of the woods. It seemed to have grown there.

"How peculiar. A lamppost in the woods. What do you make of it, Lu?" I turned to see her gazing up at it in wonder.

"I don't know. It... What was that?" We heard rustling coming from the forest.

"Get behind me." I took a protective stance in front of Lucy, ready to take on whatever was coming. The noise came closer, and closer, and closer until a figure came out of the woods. We both screamed and, strangely, so did the figure, dropping the packages it was carrying.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" Lucy bent to help the figure, who happened to be a faun, gather the parcels.

"Yes, I am. Good evening."

"Good evening," I replied being polite.

"Pardon me, but are you Daughters of Eve?" the faun stuttered out. "I don't mean to be rude. Nothing of the sort. I just never met a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve before. Are you indeed...Human?"

"Of course we are."

"I'm delighted to meet you. I am called Tumnus."

"Greetings, Mr. Tumnus. I am Lucy and this is Danielle, my friend."

"May I ask how you came to Narnia?"

"Narnia? Is that where we are?" I pondered aloud. "What precisely is Narnia?"

"The land in which you are, Danielle Daughter of Eve," Mr. Tumnus stated. "From here in the Lantern Waste, all the way to the glittering castle of Cair Paravel on the coast of Eastern Sea."

"Oh. Well, we got here through the wardrobe in the spare room."

"War Drobe? Spare Oom? If only I had studied my geography better as a young'un. I am not aware of where those countries are, but would you like to join me for tea? My house is just around the corner."

"We should be getting back. Come on, Lu."

"Please come. There'll be a roaring fire, toast, sardines, and cakes!"

"Why don't we go, Dani? Even if we don't stay long. Please?"

I thought about it for a bit before I answered. "Very well. But, we can only stay for a short time."

"If you will follow me," Mr. Tumnus said as he started back into the woods. We walked to the faun's house where we sat and ate while we drank our tea. When we had eaten our fill, Mr. Tumnus started to tell us stories about Narnia before it became winter all the time. After a while, he began to play a strange flute. I saw Lucy start to nod off and gently shook her awake.

"I'm sorry to stop your playing, Mr. Tumnus, but we really must be going. We should have gone hours ago. Lucy, say goodbye to the nice faun."

"Oh, but it's all too late for that, and I'm not a nice faun. I am a terrible faun, a horrible faun, the worst faun ever!"

"Mr. Tumnus, don't say that. You are the nicest faun I've ever met." Lucy bent to console the sobbing faun, ignoring the fact that he was also the _only_ faun she ever met.

"Why did you say that it was too late to leave?" I questioned.

"Because I am kidnapping you. But how can I kidnap Daughters of Eve as nice as you? No, I must get you back to your land. If I got you to the lamppost, would you be able to make it back to Spare Oom and War Drobe?"

"Yes, thank you." I seriously did not want to be kidnapped and couldn't possibly let it happen to Lucy. Peter would have killed me. "By the way, who wants you to kidnap us? You don't seem like a person who would do it on their own."

"It's the White Witch. She's paying me to befriend any Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve that I come across in the Lantern Waste and hand them over to her. She is the reason why it is always winter and never Christmas here."

"Thank you for doing this for us, Mr. Tumnus." We raced off into the woods and quickly made it back to the lamppost. Lucy and I said farewell to the faun, Lucy allowing him to keep the handkerchief that she had lent him to dry his tears, and we went back through the wardrobe door.

**A/N: As you probably have been able to tell, I am neither going solely by the book, nor solely by the movie. It's a mish-mash of both and a bit of tweaking on the words on my part. It's no fun in my point of view to copy something word for word and make my changes after. Anyway, you know the drill. I lend you my ears, so let me hear you. Please REVIEW!**


	3. False Accusations and Hurt Feelings

**A/N: So, I'm writing this on my second day of summer vacation, and I gotta say that this doesn't feel like summer. *sigh* Anyway, at least I can spend time with you guys and gals! (if only you would review)**

**princess emma of narnia: Thank you. I hope you like this one too.**

**fantasyluver714: I'm glad you think that, and I always will update as soon as I can.**

**davidstriga: Thank you for the advice. I will gladly take it into consideration. And I try. ^-^**

**_False Accusations and Hurt Feelings_  
**

Lucy and I stumbled out of the wardrobe and she took off yelling 'It's all right! We're back!'

"Lucy, quiet down. What do you mean 'you're back'?" Susan looked down at her sister curiously.

"Susan, we've been gone for hours," I replied looking at Susan strangely.

"We just started playing a few minutes ago, Danielle," Edmund put in.

"Impossible."

"It's true! We _have_ been gone for hours. We went to hide in the wardrobe, but we came across a snow-covered land called Narnia! We had tea with a faun!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"She's batty." Edmund looked down upon Lucy.

"No. She's telling the truth," I said, coming to poor Lucy's defense. "Peter, would I lie to you?"

"No, but you could just be telling a story to humor Lucy."

He didn't believe me and that hurt me more than anything in the world. I ran away, up the stairs, through the halls, and straight into the room that I had to myself. I flung on myself onto my bed and cried.

"Danielle?"

"Go away, Susan," I sniffled, my words slightly muffled by the sheets. She left the room and I stayed in the room until it was time for dinner, but I retreated immediately after. The only Pevensie that I allowed to stay with me was Lucy because she was hurt like I was. We kept to ourselves until Susan convinced us to spend time with them. All five of us were near the spare room when we heard Mrs. Macready, the housekeeper, coming with a group of adults who were on a tour of the house.

"Hurry! Let's get into the spare room before they get here," Peter said, leading the way. Mrs. Macready didn't want us to be seen by any visitors that came to see the house. That is why we had to hide. We made it into the room, but soon after, the doorknob began to turn. "Quickly; hide in the wardrobe." We piled in and Peter brought the door in so that it was almost closed, but, like a sensible person, did not shut it. We pushed further into the wardrobe, trying to put as many coats between us and the door as possible in case they opened the door.

"Oh! Peter, look!" Susan exclaimed. We turned around and what we saw was very familiar to me and Lucy. It was Narnia!

"Lu, Dani, I'm so sorry for not believing you. Will you forgive me?" Peter turned to us.

"I forgive you, Peter," Lucy said, and then threw a snowball at him. "That's to help make up for it!"

I joined her and we pelted Peter with snowballs. Susan tried to help Peter, but she also got hit a lot. We laughed until Edmund got hit by a stray snowball and snapped at us. "Hey!"

"Relax, Ed. It's just snow," Susan tried to amend. "What are we going to do now?"

"I think that since Lucy and Danielle are the ones who are most familiar with this place, they tell us. But, before we do anything, we should put on coats." Peter took five of the fur coats out of the closet and handed them to us. "It's not like we're taking them out of the wardrobe anyway. So, how about it Dani? Lu?" Peter looked at us.

"How about we go see Mr. Tumnus? How's that Lu?" I offered.

"Yes! That will be lovely! He will be so happy."

"Then off we go." We started walked into the woods a bit in the direction I thought the lamppost was in.

"Shouldn't we be heading that way to get to the lamppost?" Edmund asked.

Peter turned to Edmund with a look of anger on his face. "You little liar. You made Lucy out to be lying the other night. You have been here before!" Peter's words were met with complete and utter silence, so he shrugged and took Lucy's hand.

"Lucy, when did you come back here?" I asked.

"When you were crying in your room the other night. I wanted to go see Mr. Tumnus again. I also saw Edmund there, which he promptly denied."

"Yes, I gathered that from Peter's outburst." We walked in silence for a while until Lucy started yammering on and on about her visits to Mr. Tumnus. Then we came upon the faun's cave.

Lucy gasped, "oh no," and ran to the cave.

"Lucy!" Peter and I yelled and raced after her. The door was torn off its hinges and every possession that the faun owned seemed to be strewn across the floor in terrible states of being. The tea sets were shattered, the rugs torn, the chair upset, and the picture of the faun's beloved father was torn to pieces.

"What happened here?" I murmured.

"What's this?" Peter picks up a piece of paper that was nailed to the wall.

"What does it say?"

"It says, 'The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia,Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc., also of comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police," Peter paused and whispered the next part, "Long Live The Queen!'"

"Oh, how awful!" Lucy exclaimed. "We have to help him."

"Maybe we could call the police."

"These are the police, Su. Besides, it's because of us that he was taken. Don't you get it? Lucy and I are the Humans he was fraternizing with," I stated.

"Pssst."

"What was that?" I asked looking outside. I saw a little robin sitting on a branch nearby. "Did that bird just 'psst' us? I think it means for us to follow him. Come on."

We all come out of the cave and the bird flies away. Suddenly, we heard a rustling noise.

"What is with this place and all the rustling?" I asked jokingly, trying to hide my fear.

The noise came closer and closer until a beaver popped out of the woods cautiously. It motioned to us as if he wanted us to follow him, so we did.

**A/N: Oooh, a slight cliffhanger! I lend you my ears, now let me hear you. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Fish 'n Chips and A SnowBound Chase

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please don't throw rotten tomatoes at me for not updating sooner! In my defense, it takes an unreasonable amount of time to switch rooms in a house. Especially if you have to carry everything around three corners, up a flight of stairs and around another corner mainly by yourself. And I have a lot of junk. Anyway, I did work on this whenever I could and here it is! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I've been getting a few reviews with questions about who's talking when, so here's my explanation. The person talking is either the person who talked before the last person, the person the first person is talking to, or the person whose name comes right after what is said. Also remember that this is from the point of view of someone Peter's age, so their sentence structures won't be the best. No normal kid has sentences structures that would put English majors to shame. That would just be too Eustace-ish.**

**_Fish 'N Chips and A Snow-Bound Chase_  
**

The Pevensies and Danielle followed the beaver further into the woods until they were surrounded by trees and hidden from any eyes in the skies.

"I know you don't fully trust me," the beaver said.

"Well, we are strangers after all," Edmund smarted off, interrupting the beaver.

"Here's my token." The beaver produces a handkerchief and Lucy gasped at the sight of it.

"I gave that to Mr. Tumnus!" she exclaimed.

"How did you come by that?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down, failing a little bit.

"Tumnus heard that they would be coming after him, so he gave me this to give to you if you ever returned to Narnia. That way, you would know who you could trust." The beaver gave the hankie back to Lucy. "He wanted me to take you onward. Aslan is on the move, but we can't stay here. Come with me. I can give you shelter and food before we start off. Also, we will be able to freely talk there."

I looked at Peter, waiting to see what he would say. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Peter agreed to go with Mr. Beaver and the five of us followed him to his beaver dam. A thin trail of smoke was rising from the chimney.

"Beaver, is that you? If you've been out with Badger again, I... Those aren't badgers." A female beaver had come outside, yelling at Mr. Beaver, when she stopped in her tracks and noticed that he wasn't alone.

"I found them, Mrs. Beaver; the Sons and Daughters of Adam and Eve with an extra Daughter of Eve."

"Well, come in out of the cold. I have tea brewing and I was just about to make dinner." We sat in the lovely dam drinking tea, eating fish 'n chips, and listening to Mr. Beaver explain what was going on.

"So, you think that Pete, Su, Ed and Lu are supposed to sit on these thrones and become Kings and Queens?" I asked, trying to make sure that I had everything straight.

"Precisely!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Wait. Where's Edmund?" Susan asked, looking around. The boy in question seemed to have just disappeared.

"Has your brother ever been to Narnia alone before?"

"Yes, why?" Lucy answered.

"Mark my words," Mr. Beaver said solemnly, "he's joined the White Witch."

"Then we have to go get him!" Peter stated firmly, getting up from his seat.

"You can't!" Mr. Beaver grabbed Peter's arm. "That's what she wants you to do. She wants you all together so she can kill you!" We all looked at Mr. Beaver in horror. "We must be going. They'll be coming for you."

As if to prove the beaver's point, a wolf's howl sounded in the night. We packed frantically while the howls got closer and closer. Mrs. Beaver kept fussing about what to bring. She wanted to bring her _sewing machine_! Luckily, Mr. Beaver put his foot down and said no.

Fortunately for us, we got away into the dark of the night before the wolves made it. We travelled for a while until Mr. Beaver showed us into an old hiding place for beavers in bad times. It wasn't much more than a hole in the side of a hill, but it was big enough for us to get in and sleep for a bit.

In the morning, I woke up and found that I was face to face with Peter. I willed myself not to blush and was about to say 'Good morning,' when his hand covered my mouth. I gave him a questioning look and, when he motioned for me to stay silent, I heard the sound that caused the worried look on his face. Jingling bells.

Mr. Beaver climbed out of the hole to see if it really was _her_. Voices were heard and we all started to worry until Mr. Beaver called to us excitedly.

"It's alright! It's not her! Come out and see who it is!"

Peter climbed out first and helped us out after him. We looked at the figure on the sledge with awe.

"You're Father Christmas," Lucy stated in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I am. The White Witch's power is weakening and I've returned. I have gifts for you all. Peter, Son of Adam."

Peter stepped forward. "Yes, sir?"

"These are tools, not toys. Bear them well." Father Christmas handed him a sword and shield.

"Thank you, sir."

"Danielle, Daughter of Eve," Father Christmas called to me. I stepped forward as he handed me a bow, a quiver full of blue fletched arrows, and two twin daggers. "I see a fierce sense of protection in you. Use these to protect those you love." He gave a meaningful glance at Peter and it's meaning seemed to escape everyone except myself and Mrs. Beaver. It also made me flush slightly. Ducking my head, I murmured my thanks and returned to the others, busying myself with strapping the daggers to my hips and the quiver to my back.

Father Christmas continued and gave Susan a bow and red fletched arrows and a horn, and Lucy a small dagger and a vial of a healing elixir. "Now I must be off. There's a lot to do when you've been gone for a hundred years!" With that, he was off, speeding through the forest.

We continued on our journey in silence until we stopped to rest for a bit. Peter was off a ways practicing with his sword when Mrs. Beaver came up to me.

"How pretty," she stated, looking at the bow I was fiddling with.

"And deadly if I don't learn to use it properly and if I do," I added. I put the bow back in the quiver. "How can I help you, Mrs. Beaver?"

She sat down beside me, placing a paw on my arm, and said, "You can tell me how you feel about Peter not realizing his feelings for you and your feelings for him."

"Wh-What?" I sputtered. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't deny it, dear. It's not becoming. And I saw that look that Father Christmas gave Peter after he talked to you."

I didn't answer for a while and started to get nervous under her knowing gaze. "Okay! I admit it!" I said a little too loudly, drawing everyone's attention.

"Are you alright, Danielle?" Peter asked, stopping mid-swing, looking at me with concern.

"I'm..." Suddenly, a wolf howls in the distance.

"They found us! Hurry!" Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me along after him. The girls and beavers ran after us. We kept going until I accidentally ran into Peter. He had stopped right at the bank of a partially frozen waterfall.

"I'll go first," Mr. Beaver offered, stepping out onto the ice, "to make sure that it's safe."

Peter and I followed slowly at first with Susan and Lucy right behind us. We were halfway across when the wolves surrounded us.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Four lost Humans," the wolf who appeared to be in charge said. Peter drew his sword as I unsheathed my daggers. "Don't be foolish. Put those toys away. Our Queen only wishes to speak with you."

"Don't treat us like idiots," I snapped back. "We know what she wishes to do with us."

"Peter!" Susan yelled. "The ice is melting!"

Just as she said that, the ice beneath our feet began to crack. I looked at Peter, our eyes met and he gave me a slight nod. I grabbed Lucy while he grabbed Susan and we plunged our blades deep into the ice as it broke and icy cold water crashed over us.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Reminder: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, but please review. I lend you my ears, now let me hear you. (I missed saying that.)**


	5. Meeting Destiny

**A/N: Before we continue on, I'd like to thank EgyLynx for the reviews and say that I would like more so I can know how my writing well my writing is in other people's eyes. For all I know, you could just be very bored and have nothing else to do. Also, I would like to credit my friend, Tiger Lily, to some of this chapter. Maybe if I ask nicely, she'll help me with the rest when she can. So, after you finish reading, please review.**

**_Meeting Destiny_  
**

With the water beating around us, keeping us under water, I felt myself losing oxygen quickly. When it seemed like I couldn't hold my breath any longer, the ice block that Lucy and I were attached to broke the surface of the water and we both gasped for air.

"Hold on, Lu," I said in the loudest voice I could manage, but I barely reached a whisper. From the shore, I heard a sound.

"Danielle? Where are you? Lucy!" It was Peter's voice. "There they are!" Then, I hear a splash. "Danielle, are you okay?" Peter's face appears in front of me.

"Help your sister," I croaked.

"The beavers are helping her. Let's get you out of this water." Peter removed my daggers from the ice and I put them back in their sheaths as he pulled me onto his back. We swam, well HE swam and I just went along for the ride, but we made it back to the shore where Susan was busy trying to warm Lucy up.

"You had us scared for a second there," Susan said coming over to us with Lucy under her arm. "That was a good plan, even if it did get us almost frozen."

"I don't think you'll be frozen, dearies." We all looked at Mrs. Beaver to see what she was talking about and we saw a cherry tree in bloom.

"Her spell is breaking!" I exclaimed giving Peter a huge hug that he returned. We continued on our journey until we were surrounded by fauns, centaurs, animals, and many other creatures all dressed in armor. They murmured as we passed by on our way towards the biggest tent in the middle of it all. In front of the tent was the biggest lion that I had ever seen. Peter stepped forward and raised his sword in salute.

"Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan, Lucy and Danielle, Daughters of Eve. Welcome He-Beaver and She-Beaver," the Lion said greeting us all. "But where is the second Son?"

"That's why we are here, sir," Peter said.

"He was tricked by the Witch," I put in. "Please. He's their brother."

"That makes the betrayal all the worse. All shall be done to save him." I noted that at this point he looked a bit sad. As suddenly as it became sad, his face was no longer sad. "But, now it is time for Peter and myself to talk." Aslan and Peter walk off, leaving us in the care of the women. Soon after, the girls and I found ourselves in new dresses by a creek playing. Susan and Lucy started to get into a splashing fight, but I was too distracted thinking about Peter to join in. So many things were going through my head. _Did he like me? What was the meaning of that hug? If he does like me, how will he tell me? He's been changing slightly ever since we stumbled through the wardrobe for the second time. Will he still like me? I know he used to, at least a bit of puppy love, but will he like the new me? What if I'm not good enough? What if..._

The sound of a snapping twig brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around. Through the trees, I saw a bit of gray fur. Instinctively, I gripped one of my daggers and slowly stood up. Ever since the time in the woods with the wolves howling, I've been scared of them.

Suddenly, a wolf jumps out of the trees straight at me. I'm frozen for a split second, until I let loose an ear-splitting, blood curdling scream. My mind registers the sound of Susan's horn as my body places itself between Lucy and the wolves, two in number. Now, I had my other dagger in hand poised to strike if either of them got too close. They started snapping at me and I swiped at them. I'm still not sure how long I was fending them off, but I was near fainting in relief when Peter came charging in with his sword drawn.

I, unfortunately, passed out in fear as soon as I saw Peter, so I didn't see what had happened. But, Lucy told me later on. Aslan pinned down one of the wolves while Peter engaged the other. After some bantering from the wolf, Peter ended up being able to kill it and became Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane. That's when Peter gently fended off his sisters and rushed over to me, or so I was told. All I remember was waking up shortly after all that had happened in Peter's arms as he was carrying me back to the camp.

"Peter?" I asked groggily. When he smiled down at me I continued my question. "What happened?" I looked around and noticed that we were by ourselves.

"Nothing for you to worry about. You just got spooked," he replied with the smile still on his face.

"Great. Now I faint," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes. Peter laughed at my actions, but then became very serious.

"You scared the wits out of me when I saw you taking on those wolves." He held me tighter to him.

"I'm sorry," I said wrapping my arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

"Don't be. It was what you could do to protect Susan and Lucy. Just don't faint next time."

"Next time?" I exclaimed pulling away slightly. "You think I'm going to be taking them on again by myself in the future?"

"No, not by yourself. Never by yourself from now on. I want you to be by my side." He ducked his head and quickly kissed my cheek. Then the unthinkable happened.

"Peter!" I heard Susan yell. "There you are! You took long enough getting her here." I just knew that she had seen the kiss and that made me blush. And I blushed furiously, burying my face in Peter's shoulder as he laughed at my embarrassment. "Anyway, Peter, you should hurry up. The Witch is here."

Lucy comes running over the hill. "She's got Edmund!" Lucy yelled as Peter put me down and we both ran up the hill to stand with the beavers as a black dwarf announced the White Witch.

**A/N: Reminder as you finish this chapter: I am human, I get writer's block. Reviews help get me through writer's block, almost as well as Tiger Lily. So if you want it out sooner, please review. I lend you my ears, now let me hear you.**


	6. A Sad Day, Indeed

**A/N: Hey readers. Rose and Tiger Lily here. We hope you like this next chapter. It was hard for us to get through it, but here it is. Enjoy! (We do not own The Chronicles of Narnia. *tear*)  
**

**_A Sad Day, Indeed_  
**

I learned later that a few centaurs, fauns, and a few other creatures were planning on going on a rescue mission to save Edmund, but the Witch beat them to the punch by showing up with Ed in tow. The four of us lined up in a row with myself between Peter and Susan, and Lucy on Peter's other side. I gasped at the way Edmund's face looked beaten. His lip was split and there was a bit of faint bruising along his cheekbone. Peter must have seen how this affected me because he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me closer to him.

"I am here to draw up a treaty with you, Aslan," the Witch called in a commanding voice. "Give me the Humans and I will leave you be."

"They are not yours to have, Jadis," Aslan replied. "Now, hand over the young Pevensie."

"And let him assume the throne with his siblings? _MY_ _throne?_ Never!" The animals started to growl and hiss at the Witch. "If you do not give them over, then I will kill the boy."

"NO!" I screamed running up to her. "Please don't!"

"And what are you going to do to stop me? Even Aslan knows that the Deep Magic must be obeyed and even he can't go against that." She stared down at me with a horrible look on her face, as if I were a lowly insect. "Your brother said that he would bring you all to me and he failed," she continued, this time looking at the Pevensies. "That makes him a traitor to me and all traitors belong to me by law."

"How about a trade?" I offered. "Myself, for the boy." I steeled myself against the cries of the Pevensies. Peter's hurt me the most because it seemed to cut through me heart.

"Danielle, don't. I'll stay with the White Witch," Edmund said trying to get me to reconsider.

"Your brother and sisters need you, Ed. I will take your place under the Witch's power."

The Witch was seeing how much my offer was tearing them up and she held up her hand for silence. "It's a deal!" she yelled. I shook hands with the Witch and took a seat on her carriage while Edmund was pushed off.

"NO! Dani!" Peter yelled. I looked at him, at the heartbroken expression on his face, and felt my own heart break even more. He must have seen the tears that started to stream down my face because he started to race after the now moving carriage, calling my name. But, the deal had been made and there was no turning back. Aslan knew this and knew that if Peter did try to take me back right then and there, the Witch would have the right to harm him, so Aslan had two fauns hold him back as we left the campsite. "DANI!" Peter's heartbreaking, almost blood curdling, cry split the silence that had enveloped the two groups of people. We kept eye contact until our lines of sight were completely blocked by trees. Only then did I finally break down and cry.

**A/N: Tiger Lily: I just really enjoyed helping Rose out with ideas, and it's really cool putting this all together. I hope you're enjoying the book as much as I am. Catch you later! **

**Rose: Now you see why it was hard for us to get through. Also, sorry for it being short. I thought that it would be better to let this settle with you before continuing on. You know the drill! We lend you our ears, now let us hear you! Please, please review.**


	7. A Broken Heart Healed

**A/N: Rose: So, how many of you who have read the book or saw the movie thought I was going to have Aslan die last chapter? Ha ha. Fooled you! Well, I would like to thank all of those that reviewed, followed and favorited. I was seriously on Cloud 9 after seeing and reading all of them. Thank you! Enjoy! Oh, and neither Tiger Lily, nor I own The Chronicles of Narnia, sadly.  
**

**_A Broken Heart Healed_  
**

"Stop your snivelling, you brat!" the Witch snapped at me as tears were still trailing my cheeks.

"Let's see you stop crying when you have to leave the only boy you've EVER LOVED for the SECOND TIME!" I screamed at her, more tears escaping from my eyes. The Witch just stared at me for a minute in shock before her look turned cold and her hand made it's way across my cheek. I forced my hand to stay at my side instead of reaching up to touch my now throbbing cheek.

"Never talk back to me." Her voice was ice cold and sent a shiver up my spine, but I kept it under control. I wasn't about to let her think she could push me around.

Neither of us talked for the rest of the trip or the following days of my captivity. Day after day, the pain of losing Peter again became worse and worse until it was unbearable. I tried not to dwell on it too much, but when you are tied to a tree in the middle of a forest, there's not much else you can do. So, I continued to think about him. Of course, the occasional thought of Lucy, Susan and Edmund came to mind, but they were all soon replaced with that look of pure pain and torture on Peter's face. Every night, as I fell asleep, the sound of him crying out my name continued to pierce my heart as it came back to my ears through the depths of my subconsciousness.

The days began to blend together. I couldn't tell you how long I was there even if I tried. I even began to hallucinate. Sometimes, I would see Peter sitting before me just out of my reach, taunting me. Other times, he would be cradling me against his chest like he did while he was carrying me. In worse time, Peter would be standing before me, yelling at me for my stupidity, but no matter which scenario it was, I still cried.

On one night, the hallucinations were just terrible. I was starting to see members of the Witch's army getting beaten up by members of Aslan's army. On top of that, I also heard the noise of it all; the clashing of swords, screams of the falling, yells of the victorious. I tried to tune out my hallucination and get some sleep, but as I was closing my eyes, Peter's face appeared before me.

"Oh, Dani. What did she do to you?" I heard him say in a concerned, loving tone. _Great. Now I'm actually hearing him and feeling his hands on mine fiddling with my bon... Wait. You can't feel hallucinations._

"Peter? Is that really you?" I tried to get out, but due to the disuse and lack of hydration, my voice came out more like, "...ter? ...tha...u?" Despite the lack of moisture in my mouth, I was able to scream in pain when my arms were finally released. They were just so sore.

"I'm sorry, Dani. I would let you move on your own, but we need to get you out of here."

"But, you're not real," I was able to get out after getting as much moisture back into my mouth as I could. "You're a hallucination. You're probably a dwarf here to take me to the Witch."

Peter stared at me in surprise until a look of determination came over his face. "Would a dwarf do this?" Before I could respond, Peter swept me into his arms and kissed me full on the lips. Good thing he was holding me up because, with the passion and gentleness of the kiss, I wasn't able to keep my knees from weakening. My arms came up to around his neck with my fingers locked behind his head. His hand came to stay at the back of my neck with one arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close. I wanted to stay there in his arms forever, but someone had something else in mind. Peter broke off the kiss at the sound of someone clearing his throat, and we turned to see that it was Edmund.

"I know that you missed her, Pete, but do you really think that the middle of a raid is the best place to snog her?" Ed asked looking at us both as if we were off our rockers.

"Fine," Peter said in an exasperated tone as he bent down to pick me up. I clung onto him, not wanting to let go so soon after I got him back.

A black horse trotted up to us and bowed his head to Peter and Edmund. "I am here to carry both you and the lady to safety, my lord."

"Thank you, Brendon." Peter helped me mount the horse before he climbed on after me. We waited for Edmund to mount a brown horse named Philip. After all of us were situated, Brendon and Philip galloped out of the camp while Peter shouted for a retreat. I surely would have fallen off if Peter's arm wasn't wrapped securely around my waist holding me close to him.

We made it back to the camp where Susan and Lucy tried to pry Peter away from me so they could hug me and get my clothes changed. The poor dress I was wearing was all torn and muddy. After sarcastically promising to not let me get into any danger at all what-so-ever, Lucy and Susan were able to pull me off to the tent that they had been occupying. It felt so good to be clean again, but I couldn't take a nap like the girls were trying to get me to do. I stepped past them and back out into the evening air.

"How are you feeling?"

I jumped at the sound of Peter's voice coming from my left. I turned and saw him standing there looking at me with concern and love in his eyes. Running at him, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug which he returned, wrapping his arms around me tightly but not uncomfortably. "I thought I'd never see you again," I cried softly into his shoulder.

"I would never leave you in her hands or anyone else's," he whispered into my hair. "It broke my heart to have to watch you being carried away, not knowing if I would ever see you again. Don't leave me ever again, Danielle." He pulled away from me slightly and looked deep into my eyes. "I realized as you were being carried away that I could no longer suppress my feelings and think of you as a sister."

"Peter? What do you mean?" For a while, he just stared at me with nervousness showing in his eyes. "Please tell me."

"I...I...I love you," he whispered.

**A/N: Tiger Lily: Wow, this story just keeps getting better and better! It's been so much fun reviewing through it so far. Thanks again for reading and reviewing along with me, and hope to see you in the next chapter!**

**Rose: CLIFFHANGER! Maybe we'll be nice if you review and post quickly again. Although, if you just review saying update all the time, it can tend to sound a little pushy. I like to hear what you think! We lend you our ears, so let us hear you!**


	8. Confirmed and Sealed

**A/N: Rose: Hello, my lovely readers. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the past chapters!**

**Tiger Lily: Hi everybody! I'm so glad to be back here again! Hopefully, you'll have as much fun reading this chapter as I had working on it with Rose. Enjoy!**

**_Confirmed and Sealed_  
**

"I...I...I love you," he stuttered out. I stared at him trying to process what he just told me. _He loves me. Not like... LOVE! Oh my gosh! Dani, breathe, breathe. You've wanted to hear this for a while and now you have!_ "I just wanted to get that out in the open," Peter said pulling away from me slightly. "It's okay if you don't feel the same." _What? He thinks I don't love him? Oh, duh. I haven't responded to him yet._

I knew that I had to show him how I felt even if I couldn't say it properly. With my hands resting gently on both sides of his face, I went to my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. He replaced his arms around me and held me close.

We stayed like that kissing for as long as we could before we had breathe. Staring deep into his eyes while our foreheads touched, I felt myself smile. "You can take that as 'I love you, too,'" I said before kissing him again.

"Finally!" We jumped, pulling away from each other at the high-pitched squeal of our one and only Lucy. "Really, it was taking forever, I thought you'd never come clean to each other."

"Lu, how long have you been watching?" Peter asked, giving his beloved little sister an embarrassed look.

"Oh, not long," she replied in a very Lucy-like manner and I knew that she had seen the whole thing. "Just ever since 'How are you feeling?'"

"Susan, I know that you were watching too. Come on out," I called to the girl hidden in the entrance to our tent. "Ed, I see you over there behind the tree. You can come out as well."

"Edmund!" Peter exclaimed. "I thought I left you asleep in our tent"

"You seriously thought that I was asleep?" Edmund laughed. "And miss seeing my brother get a proper reunion with the girl of his dreams? You wish."

"Girl of your dreams?" I asked turning in Peter's arms, that were still around me, to look at him. His face turned a bright cherry red, but the color was not due to the rising sun behind us. I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry. It's really sweet."

Clearing his throat, Peter said, "Well, if you are feeling up to it, Dani, would you care to join me in training? Apparently, we need to be prepared for battle. None of us think that the Witch will let us live without a fight, especially now that we have you back." He looked at me with the remains of his blush still on his face.

"Well, the girls were trying to get me to take a nap, but I'm too restless to sleep."

"Shall I take that as a yes?"

I lightly gave him a peck on the cheek. "Of course. Let me just get changed into clothes fit for training." I found that the dwarves had made me a lightweight, chainmail tunic to go over whatever dress I was wearing. It looked so intricate and beautiful. It came to about mid-thigh when I put it on. There were also metal bracers, chest plate and helmet. I was hopeless trying to get the bracers and chest plate on by myself, so I went back outside. The others had left, but Peter was still standing there with his back turned to the tent. "Hey, Peter, do you think you could help me a bit?" He turned as I was trying to get one of the bracers on.

"Here, allow me." He gently brushed my hands away from the buckles, quickly tightened the bracer onto my arm and moved onto the next one. He then helped me with the plate with only a very faint blush rising to his cheeks. "There you go. We'll make a warrior out of you yet."

"I hope so if I'm going to be in any upcoming battles. So what's first?" I bounced on my toes trying to get rid of my fidgety-ness due to my new found freedom from the Witch.

"First," Peter laughed, "you should stop bouncing. Then, we'll ask the horses if any of them would like to carry you into battle."

I looked at all of the majestic looking horses that were roaming around the hillside talking to one another. "I hope they like me."

"Brendon and Phillip put in a good word for you this morning. I'm sure that any of them would be more than pleased to have you as a rider. Come on." Peter led the way up the hill to the horses. They gathered around where their leader addressed us.

"Welcome, Sir Peter and Lady Danielle. We have heard that you are looking for a steed for the Lady," a large chestnut horse stated.

"Yes, Michelangelo. That is correct. Do you have someone in mind for the job?" I looked at Peter. In replying to the horse chief, he sounded every bit a king.

"Indeed, we do, Sir Peter. Lady Danielle, I'm sure that you will find Ariella more than satisfactory." At that point in the conversation, a magnificent white horse came forward. Her mane was the purest white I ever saw; so pure that, even in the faint light of the rising sun, it seemed to sparkle.

"Greetings, Lady Danielle. I am called Ariella and I would be honored to carry you into battle." Ariella did what looked like the horse version of a bow before coming the rest of the way up to me.

"Ariella..." Peter mussed. "Isn't that the name of Brendon's mate?"

"Michelangelo, what is the meaning of this?!" an angry horse-voice exclaimed. We turned to see Brendon coming to join the group with what I can only describe as an angry face.

"Brendon," Ariella said softly trying to calm her mate, "I am going to be taking the responsibility of carrying the Lady into battle. If it makes you feel better you can look out for me."

"I...I..."

"Brendon, it's already decided," Michelangelo stated. Brendon hung his head in defeat until Ariella went over to him and nudged him with her muzzle.

"I'll be alright. Lady Danielle and I were just about to go train, and if I'm not mistaken, you and Sir Peter were about to do the same." She gave him a horsey smile. "Come on, let's go get saddled up."

Peter and I remained silent through the whole exchange until we got away from the other horses.

**A/N: Tiger Lily: I really enjoyed this chapter very much, and I hope you did too! Thank you for staying with us in this story so far, and I hope to hear from you guys soon!**

**Rose: So? What do you think? Please tell us. We liked all of your reviews for the last two chapters, so please continue! Before I go, I would like to bring some attention to my other two stories that I'm working on. They are called Daughter of Demeter, Son of Athena, and The Silver Rose. If you are waiting for the next chapter of this to come out and you are impatient you can always go and read those. Anyway, we lend you our ears, now let us hear you.**


	9. Of Blades and Arrows

**A/N: Tiger Lily: Oh my goodness, I'm just so happy that I get to do this with Rose! And seeing the reviews only makes it better! Thank you so much for all your thoughts, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as I did!**

**Rose: Oh. My. Gosh. Do you readers know just how many of you have read this? 1,604! You people make me so happy. Thank you for reading this far. I would also like to thank anniecarrots1 for her encouraging words that I will take to heart. Enjoy the chapter!**

**_Of Blades and Arrows_  
**

"Now, keep your shoulders relaxed as you draw it back to the corner of your mouth...that's it. Breathe in and release." The arrow hit with a _thunk_ dead center on the bulls-eye.

"Oh my gosh," I said in a shocked daze.

"I thought you said you never shot before," Peter teased.

"I did. Say I didn't shoot a bow before, I mean. I just trusted the bow to do what it was supposed to and it went straight in."

"Mine was the same way. I think it has to do with Father Christmas's magic," Susan explained trying to clarify. She was the one who agreed to teach me how to shoot, though, I guess I don't need to if I just trust the bow. "You can go now and work with your daggers. They seem more like swords if you put them next to Lucy's dagger."

"They're short swords." The three of us turned around to see a red dwarf standing a ways off. "What the Lady carries are called short swords. Dwarves like myself use them due to our stature. Orion can show you how to wield them together."

"Thank you,..." I trailed off not knowing the dwarf's name.

"Storbrick, my Lady."

"Thank you, Mr. Storbrick," I finished, nodding my head to him. "We'll go find him now." Peter and I went off in search for the centaur until we found him by Ariella and Brendon who were saddled and waiting for us.

"Ah, there you are, Lady Danielle. Orion was just looking for you," Ariella said in greeting.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like me to teach you how to wield your blades," the centaur added.

"Mr. Storbrick had suggested that we ask you. I would be honored to be one of your pupils," I replied dropping my best half-curtsy.

"Well then, let's get started." He taught me the way to hold my swords and move them in the correct way. I was just about to tentatively mount Ariella and work on fighting while riding her, when a faun rushed over to us.

"The Witch is here and has demanded a meeting with Aslan." I hopped onto Ariella while Peter mounted Brendon and they carried us to the center of the camp where the meeting was taking place. We dismounted next to Susan, Edmund, and Lucy and turn to face the interaction just in time to see the Witch smile wickedly.  
"You have two traitors in your midst, Aslan. As I stated before, every traitor belongs to me." At this point her smile became even more wicked if that was even possible. "Their blood is my property."

Aslan nods his lion head. "That is true," he agreed. I felt Lucy stiffen under my hands that I had rested on her shoulders. "I shall talk to you alone, Jadis." They entered the Aslan's tent and all we could do was wait. And wait. And wait. Finally, Peter announced that the Lion and the Witch were emerging from the tent. "She has renounced her claim on Lady Danielle's and Edmund's blood."

Cheers erupted from the warriors on our side and Peter swept me up in a huge hug. After he put me down, he and I enveloped Edmund in a group hug.

"And I have your word that you'll keep your promise," the Witch asked in a statement sort of way, to which Aslan roared.

**A/N: Tiger Lily: Hi everybody! Thanks again for staying into the story so far! The reviews I hear about and see are crazy! I am so grateful to be helping Rose in any way I can, and I love how the story's coming along, and I can't wait to start the next one! Catch you later!**

**Rose: I know, I know. Not that much action in this one, but not every chapter can be packed with it! Anyway, you know the drill. We lend you our ears, now let us hear you.**


	10. Sad News

**A/N: Tiger Lily: Hi everyone! I'm happy about the book, and yet sad about chapter ten! Hopefully you'll have your hankies ready, lol. And enjoy!**

**Rose: YIPPEE! Chapter 10! A happy greeting for a chapter with a sad title. Oh, the oxymoron. Enjoy!**

_**Sad News**_

We all celebrated the Witch giving up on myself and Edmund that night. Peter and I never moved more than five feet from each other with the occasional kiss to my temple and to his cheek. The soldiers kept stopping what they were doing as they passed by us and the other Pevensies to give a bow. Things went on like this with creatures congratulating us on our freedom until Lucy and I began to yawn.

"Alright," Peter said, "off to bed with you." Lucy started to say that she wanted to stay up a bit more, but Susan interrupted her.

"We should all be getting to bed. Come on, Lu." I made sure that the girls were walking off towards our tent and Edmund towards the boys before I turned back to Peter. He wrapped me in a hug again for the tenth time that day, but I didn't mind.

"It's so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," I replied leaning slightly out of his embrace so that I could look at him. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before giving him a hug of my own. "I better get going," I murmured into his chest not really wanting to go. "If I don't get there soon, Lucy might insist on sending a search party out for me."

I heard Peter's laughter rumble through his chest before it came out of his mouth. "Well, we wouldn't want to worry Lucy." His kissed my forehead. "Good night, Danielle."

"Good night, Peter." I made it back to the tent without any mishaps and fell right asleep. In the morning I was woken up by a lot of commotion. I went to wake Lucy and Susan only to find that they weren't there. After dressing as quickly as I could, I ran out of the tent to find Peter. He and Edmund were dressed in full armor standing in the strategy tent. Peter was talking to the generals while looking at some maps. Edmund turned around as soon as I came in.

"Morning, Danielle."

"Good morning, Edmund. What's going on?"

"Aslan's dead," Edmund said simply.

"WHAT?!" Suddenly, my legs gave out from under me, but Peter must have heard me talking to Ed and saw me falter because he caught me before my knees could even hit the ground. "He can't be dead," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Danielle. The girls say that he made a deal with the Witch and that she got to kill him instead of you or Edmund," Peter said as he guided me towards a chair. "Now, we are preparing for battle, but maybe you should rest here for a moment."

I shook my head and wormed my way out of Peter's arms toward the table with all of the maps. "No. I'm not going to be the helpless female. What's the plan?" Peter smiled at this and started to explain what they were thinking of doing.

Hours later, I was also dressed for the occasion and mounted on Ariella at Peter's right hand side at the site that would become a battlefield. Edmund was a ways behind us ready to lead a second part of the army into battle while the archers stood on the cliffs behind us. Everything was ready. All we could do was wait for the Witch's army to show up and wonder where Susan and Lucy could have gotten to.

**A/N: Tiger Lily: Dani and the Pevensies are going through a lot of suffering. But all suffering has some kind of reward, right? Come back and find out in the next chapter!**

**Rose: Well, the inevitable happened. Aslan died. :'( But, there's more to the story. Tune in next time to hear what happens next! Until then, we lend you our ears, so let us hear you. REVIEW!**


	11. The End? I Think Not!

**A/N: Tiger Lily: The last chapter was really sad, isn't it? I almost cried from it, and I don't cry very often. But hopefully you are okay that you can continue reading this chapter! Good luck to Dani and the others!**

**Rose: So, did any of you cry? Aslan's gone and they are off to battle. What will happen next? This! Enjoy!**

**_The End? I Think Not!_**

As we waited for the battle to start, Peter seemed to get a little restless. I reached out to him and placed my hand on his arm causing him to turn to me. I looked into his eyes, silently reassuring him that we'll see this through. Suddenly a roar was heard from across the battlefield. A minotaur was seen standing on a rocky outcrop with the rest of the army coming up the hill behind it.

"Are you ready, Dani?" Ariella asked turning her head so that she could see me.

"As ready as I'll ever be. How about you, Peter?"

He lowered his visor and unsheathed his sword. "It's now or never." Just then, the Witch came up the hill in a gladiator-style carriage pulled by two polar bears. "Charge!" The armies raced at each other until they crashed in the middle.

I was able to get a few shots from my bow off before they got too close and I had to pull out my short swords. When a hag became my opponent I was glad for the quick, but very useful training that Orion gave me.

After defeating the hag, I don't remember much of the battle until I saw Peter at a distance confronting the Witch. She seemed to be winning until Edmund jumped down from one of the rocks that surrounded us and tried to engage her. Ed was able to break the Witch's staff but in retaliation, the Witch stabbed Edmund with the broken end.

"EDMUND!" Peter and I both yell.

"Ariella, I'm going to help Ed," I said beginning to dismount.

"No, Lady Danielle, you could be killed!"

"Find Brendon and help him. I need to help them." I turned back to her to see Ariella just standing there. "GO!" With that, she turned and galloped off to find her mate. I raced to Edmund's side to find him still breathing.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Peter yelled. He charged the Witch and re-engaged her. I pulled out my bow and stood ready to harm any of the opposing army who tried to intervene when we heard another roar break through the sound of battle. This time it was the roar of a lion. We all froze and looked up at the cliff to see Aslan standing there with Susan and Lucy at his sides. They also had all of the creatures that had been frozen by the Witch with them ready for battle.

Aslan bounded down the slope and came straight for the Witch. In one fell swoop, the Witch fell never to get back up again. The battle was soon over after that and the Pevensies and I gathered around Edmund.

"You just had to go be the hero, didn't you, Ed?" I teased as tears fell down my face. Edmund didn't look so good and I was really worried. He had just gotten back to the way he was when we were younger.

"Wait!" Lucy exclaimed, pulling out her vial of...

"Healing Elixir!" I said excited. Lucy poured two drops of it into Edmund's mouth, and after a few moments passed, we heard Edmund gasp and turned to see him start to sit up.

"Edmund!" we all cried out and surrounded him in a group hug before Aslan called Lucy away to help the other wounded as he returned those who had been turned to stone back to their former selves.

"Hello," Edmund said. "What did I miss?" We stared at him wondering if he had lost his memory. "Wasn't there a battle going on before I became all heroic?" he teased sounding very cocky.

Susan smacked him upside the head. "That's what you get for playing the hero and scaring us!" she yelled before wrapping her brother in a hug.

Soon after our reunion with the girls and a healed Edmund, everyone traveled to Cair Paravel where the four thrones stood in a magnificent hall covered with a glass roof. The Pevensies and I were whisked away to different rooms where we were cleaned, pampered and made ready for a ceremony. I turned to the female faun who was helping me.

"What ceremony are you getting us ready for?"

"The coronation, my Lady." After hearing that, I could barely sit still out of anticipation. "Lady Danielle, I need you to sit still if I am going to be able to fix your hair," the faun laughed.

During the coronation, I stood off to the side watching them come down the aisle all dressed in regal clothes looking like kings and queens. After each of them stood before their respective thrones facing the congregation, the beavers came in carrying their crowns. Mr. Tumnus placed the crowns on their heads as Aslan said, "To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant. To the great Western Wood, King Edmund, the Just. To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle. And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." My breath caught in my throat as I saw Peter standing there; he looked every inch a king. "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May you rule with grace and justice until the end of all days."

Suddenly, the crowd began clapping and cheering, "Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!" Then, the music started and the celebration ball began. Peter walked straight over to me and bowed.

"May I have this dance?"

I curtsied to him and gave him my hand. "Yes, you may." We danced the night away.

After that, our life in Narnia was pretty peaceful, except for the occasional bumps and hiccups like that time I had a run in with the ruler of Calormen. But, there's no room in this journal for all of that. Although, I will say that I think that that was one of the reasons that brought me and Peter to where we are today.

Unfortunately, our time in Narnia had to come to an end much sooner and in a much different way than we expected.

"Come on, Ed. Hurry up!" Lucy yelled as we galloped through the forest after the white stag. After our many years in Narnia, we were tired of just hearing stories of the white stag that grants you wishes if you catch it, so we went on a hunt for it.

"Just a minute!" he called back. We turned around, rode back to him, and found him staring at a lamppost.

"What is wrong, Edmund?" I asked. "We were so close to catching it and you stopped. Not up for the hunt anymore, are you?"

"I only got sidetracked by this strange device. I wonder what it is."

Lucy dismounted and walked up to the post as if in a daze. "War Drobe? Spare Oom? " she murmured before running off in the direction of some pine trees. "Lucy!" Peter and I yelled before we both followed after her quickly with Ed and Su in tow. We all squeezed into the tight space between the trees, but it was so tight that we all started pushing, shoving and stepping on each others' toes.

"Ed! Stop pushing!" Susan yelled.

"Get off my toe!" he shouted at Peter.

"I'm not on your toe!" Peter replied.

Before Lucy and I could even make our complaints, we all stumbled out of the wardrobe and onto the floor right in front of Professor Kirk. I looked around at the others and saw that we looked like the group of kids who passed through the wardrobe so many years ago.

"Hello," the Professor said, holding the ball that Edmund had hit through the window. "What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir," Peter responded.

The Professor tossed the ball to Peter. "Try me."

It turned out that Professor Kirk had been to Narnia before and had encountered the Witch, so he believed us completely. Later during our stay with Professor Kirk, Peter and I found ourselves alone together. I was confused as to how things would continue between us since all that had happened happened in Narnia.

"Hello, Peter," I said as I walked up to him.

"Hello, Danielle." We stood in silence until Peter turned to me with a sad look in his eyes. "What does this mean? In Narnia, we were going to be married, but now that we are back, what do we do? Do we go back to the way things were? I hope not because I don't want that." Peter took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. "Whether it's here or in Narnia, I still love you." Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared back into his. "Did I say something wrong?"

I threw my arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. In response, he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close to him. Once we broke apart, I smiled at him and said, "No. You said the best thing possible. I love you, too."

So, Peter and I became boyfriend and girlfriend in England and were overjoyed to hear that Mother and I would be moving back near the Pevensies. I ended up going to boarding school with Susan and Lucy which led to more and more adventures. And with the last line in this journal, I finish the story about how I became the Fifth Pevensie.

**A/N: Tiger Lily: That's the end! ...Or is it? Thank you for reading this story, I am really grateful to be here. Until next time, catch you later!**

**Rose: I am sorry, but this is the end… of this story. I am beginning to work on a sequel to this story called 'Adventures in Calormen' so keep a weathered eye on the horizon for it. Until then, I lend you my ears, now let me hear you. Please review!**


End file.
